Espírito do gelo
by MariJalles
Summary: "Céus, Jack não pensava em Arendelle havia tempos! E parecia que algumas coisas haviam mudado por lá. Talvez estivesse na hora de voltar e descobrir mais sobre a Bruxa da neve." [Oneshot]


_**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, não, não shippo Jelsa. Na verdade, isso foi meio que uma loucurinha. Mas eu realmente gostei muito, pois fugiu das outras histórias Jelsa que li, onde eles se conheciam desde a infância de Elsa. Depois que não há necessariamente nenhuma insinuação romântica entre eles. _

_**Disclameir:** -Infelizmente - Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Créditos à Walt Disney e a Dreamworks._

* * *

_Espírito do Inverno_

Jack vagava sem rumo entre os camponeses de um lugar chamado Weselton. Sempre tinha de ficar atento as pessoas a sua volta se quisesse descobrir onde estava. Mesmo já sendo verão no Norte do planeta, ele se demorava no lugar, sem entender o porquê.

Passeava pelo fim de uma série de casas, próximo ao porto, quando uma embarcação atracou. Era grande e luxuosa e o garoto apostava que alguém importante chegava. Encarou o navio por um segundo e decidiu observar os tripulantes que desembarcavam.

Os primeiros foram dois homens. Altos e castanhos, carregando a mesma expressão mal humorada. Não eram idênticos, mas Jack tinha certeza que eram irmãos. Logo em seguida, descia da rampa outro homem. Este parecia bem mais velho. Era calvo e grisalho. Bem mais baixo que os primeiros, não parava de resmungar e gritar com os guardas que carregavam malas, logo atrás dele.

"Um insulto!" o baixo rosnou particularmente alto. Os irmãos fizeram uma careta que intensificou a carranca de suas faces. Pareciam não aguentar mais a companhia.

Jack não pode evitar uma risada. Já vira o mais velho antes e sempre o achara uma figura engraçada.

"... não terá mais nenhuma relação comercial! Calúnia! Jamais gostei dos produtos de Arendelle..."

Com um sorriso no rosto, o garoto já pensava no que faria a seguir.

"Ela que é a bruxa da neve e eu que sou expulso!" o grisalho gritou para ninguém em particular.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Jack. Bruxa da neve? Nunca ouvira falar do título, mas ele não podia significar o que ele achava... podia?

Já fora em Arendelle antes. Lembrava vagamente do lugar. Gostava de observar as pessoas admirando a primeira neve da estação e uma garota sempre a via da janela de um castelo. Havia anos que não a assistia, mas sempre se perguntava por que ela não saia para brincar.

Havia tanto tempo que hoje em dia tanto ela quanto sua irmã já deveriam estar crescidas. Não gostava da irmã. Não a vira mais que duas vezes, mas foi o bastante para simpatizar mais com a primeira.

Céus, não pensava no lugar há tempos! E parecia que algumas coisas haviam mudado por lá. Talvez estivesse na hora de voltar e descobrir mais sobre a _Bruxa da neve_.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Jack notou foi que o reino parecia deserto. Não se via uma viva alma pelas ruas, mesmo com o sol brilhando alto no céu.

"Que estranho..." o garoto murmurou para si mesmo – não que houvesse alguém com quem ele falar.

Uma brisa fresca passou por ele e um barulho de tecido chacoalhando fez-se ouvir. Olhando para cima, ele encontrou a origem do som: estandartes nas cores roxo e verde coloriam todo o reino e seguiam em direção ao castelo. Estampavam uma flor desabrochando – o símbolo de Arendelle – e um perfil feminino usando uma coroa.

"Era um homem..." Jack lembrou-se. Sim, definitivamente houve mudanças.

Agora que estava lá, o garoto não sabia como procurar a dona do título dado pelo homem de Weselton.

Seguia lenta e distraidamente a trilha de bandeiras penduradas até os muros do castelo quando ouviu uma risada. Podia não estar indo pelo caminho certo, mas pelo menos lá haveria alguém. E poderia aproveitar para ver como andava a garota da janela.

O que viu ao passar pelos portões conseguiu chocá-lo mais do que a vila vazia. O chão estava congelado, assim como duas fontes que enfeitavam um pátio em frente ao castelo. Congelados. Mas era verão! Ele não fizera isso! Como... como...?

A surpresa era tão grande que ele já nem se lembrava do porquê de estar ali. O lugar estava lotado, o que explicava o vazio do resto do Reino. Casais patinavam em volta das fontes, crianças faziam guerra de bola de neve nos cantos e algumas pessoas circulavam um... aquilo era um boneco de neve? Não era possível! Era exatamente como um boneco, mas... bem, aquilo andava!

Ele olhou em volta. Tinha que haver alguma explicação para aquilo. Andou pelo lugar. Andou não, correu. Por mais escorregadio que o gelo fosse sob seus pés descalços, não havia alguém que se movimentasse melhor que ele em tal superfície.

Como esperava, não chamou atenção. Ninguém o viu e esse era um dos raros momentos que agradecia por isso. Procurou por todas as direções algo que pudesse estar originando aquela anomalia quando a viu. _Era ela_. A garota da janela. Parecia a mesma, só que mais velha. E como estava bonita! Ainda mais sorridente do que ele lembrava.

Abraçava sua irmã, que sorria tanto quanto a outra. Aquilo surpreendeu Jack. Lembrava de nunca ter visto-as juntas. A loira-castanha-ruiva – quem definia sua cor de cabelo era a luz do lugar onde estava – sempre parecia falhar nas tentativas de levar a mais velha para brincar na neve. Era por isso que havia simpatizado com ela, anos atrás. Sempre querendo a companhia e a atenção da irmã.

Ele simplesmente não entendia por que a loira não ia brincar. Das vezes que entrou no quarto, ela parecia estudar. Talvez estivesse ocupada mas o que lhe custaria responder? Tudo bem, houve aquela vez que ele a vira limpar uma lágrima. Mas na vez seguinte, lá estava a garota, ignorando a irmã. Jack queria entender, mas depois de um tempo, decidiu apenas não gostar dela.

Parecia que finalmente as duas haviam se resolvido, afinal. A mais velha usava um vestido azul escuro sem mangas, mesmo que todos estivessem agasalhados com luvas, gorros e casacos. Que estranho...

Ele as encarou por um tempo – quando você é invisível, começa a deixar a educação de lado. Tanto tempo que algumas pessoas começaram a deixar o local. Um casal veio em sua direção e o atravessou, como sempre. Nesse momento, a mais velha das irmãs olhou diretamente para onde ele estava. Olhou por um milésimo para seus olhos, para seus pés, depois voltou a conversar com a irmã e um homem loiro. Foi tão rápido que pareceu nem ter acontecido. Mas ele tinha _certeza_ que ela olhara para ele.

Nesse momento Jack decidiu ficar e segui-la. Queria entendê-la.

Ao pôr do sol, só restavam as duas irmãs, o cara loiro, o boneco de neve com vida e uma rena. Devia ser o grupo mais estranho que o garoto já havia visto.

"Pode ir, Elsa" a – no momento – ruiva falou. "Nós já estamos entrando, também."

"Estarei no meu quarto até o jantar, Anna. Tchau, Kristoff e Sven" a loira se despediu e seguiu para o castelo. Jack acompanhou seus passos.

Elsa caminhou graciosamente pelos corredores de pedra. Ao pé da escada, encarou por um segundo seu reflexo em uma lustrosa armadura antes de subir.

Entrou em seu quarto, que continuava exatamente como o garoto lembrava. A mulher acendeu uma lamparina e, quase como se não percebesse o que fazia, estendeu a mão para a mesa e fez um boneco de neve em miniatura surgir. Era exatamente como o que andava pelo pátio, excerto pela falta de cenoura para o nariz e carvão para os olhos e botões.

"É você!" Jack não conseguia acreditar. "Você fez aquilo lá fora!"

O garoto ficou agitado. Como isso era possível? Como ela também tinha poderes de gelo? Para ele era bem claro que não havia sido o Homem da Lua, afinal ele nascera naquela mesma idade. Aquela mulher já havia sido uma criança.

"Como você faz isso?" ele já estava tão acostumado a ser ignorado que sempre acabava pensando alto. "Se não foi o Homem da Lua, como você também tem poderes?"

Elsa continuou a caminhar pelo quarto, como se pensasse estar sozinha – o que ela provavelmente pensava, ele sabia – e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a penteadeira. Já o garoto não parava de andar, falando rápido.

"E eu nem gostava de você! Sempre sendo uma irmã chata! Ah meu Deus, como eu queria que me visse e me ouvisse! Poderes de gelo! Meu Deus!"

"Ora, fique quieto ou congelará toda a mobília! Da última vez foi incrivelmente difícil reparar os estragos!"

Depois de ver um reino vazio, um lugar completamente congelado e com neve no alto verão, um boneco de neve circulando por aí e com vida e uma garota que também tinha poderes de gelo, parecia impossível que Jack conseguisse ficar ainda mais chocado com algo. Mas lá estava a garota, olhando, através do reflexo do espelho da penteadeira, diretamente para ele. Erguia uma sobrancelha e parecia divertida com a expressão no rosto do garoto.

"Você... você pode me ver?" ele conseguiu gaguejar.

"Bem... parece, não é?" ela zombou.

Ele não podia acreditar. Ela tinha poderes de gelo! Ela o via! Como? Como?

Limpando a garganta, ele pensou em algo para dizer.

"Meu nome é Jack Frost."

Dessa vez ela ignorou o espelho e o olhou diretamente.

"Eu sei quem você é, Espírito do Inverno" e abriu um sorriso doce e verdadeiro.

Jack se sentiu tão quente que se esqueceu, por um momento, que era o – não, um – manipulador do gelo.


End file.
